1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the distribution of periodicals. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for facilitating the sale and fulfillment of a subscription to at least one periodical through retail channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each year, over one billion single-issue copies of magazines are sold through over 50,000 retail outlets in the United States. The cost of a single issue, or the "cover price," is often two or three times higher than the pro rata price of a single issue through a subscription. Despite the higher prices, consumers are, willing to purchase single issues from retail outlets because of convenience and timeliness.
Some consumers decide to forgo the advantages of newsstand copies and purchase subscriptions to periodicals. For example, if a consumer wishes to subscribe to a magazine, the consumer may purchase a single issue at a retail outlet and mail back a "blow-in" or "bind-in" card enclosed in the magazine issue. Publishers place blow-in subscription cards by loosely inserting the cards into periodicals, such as magazines, by air injection. Publishers insert bind-in cards into the periodicals by, for example, binding subscription cards into issues during the printing process. Publishers use these methods to sell subscriptions because of the potential profits earned thereon. Nevertheless, many inconveniences arise from the traditional methodologies, which do not promote, and in fact hinder, customers of single issues from subscribing to the periodicals.
One such inconvenience involves lost sales to the retailer. Retailers carry single-issue periodicals predominantly for impulse purchases. However, if a consumer purchases a single-issue periodical at a retail outlet and then subscribes to the periodical by a blow-in or bind-in card, the retailer earns no additional revenue from the subscription. In addition, subscription cards contained in retail copies encourage consumers to buy a subscription that deprives the retailer of potential revenue from future single-issue sales to that customer. Thus, retailers have no incentive to encourage purchasers of single issues to purchase subscriptions.
Several other inconveniences affect the consumer. For example, the initiation of a subscription by a blow-in or bind-in subscription card requires much time and patience on the part of the consumer. Such a subscription frequently takes weeks for processing. Indeed, federal rules require, when appropriate, that magazine publishers denote a waiting time disclaimer: "Allow 4-8 weeks for your first issue to be mailed." In addition, due to processing and delivery delays, the consumer may not actually receive the first issue of the magazine until twelve weeks from the date of subscription. The uncertainty of when the first issue of the subscription will arrive often results in missed issues. In addition, purchasing subscriptions using subscription cards creates a risk of loss to the consumer because the consumer must deposit the subscription card in the mail, after which the consumer has no record or invoice of the transaction.
Still other inconveniences for the consumer arise from the method of payment. Payment under the traditional subscription method constitutes an inconvenience for the consumer because the only way to enclose payment with a blow-in or bind-in subscription card requires that the consumer enclose the card and payment in an envelope with accompanying postage. Even if a toll-free number is provided for initiating the subscription, the call itself inconveniences the consumer. Furthermore, if payment is not made at the time of ordering, a two-step process is required: first, the submission of the blow-in or bind-in card, and second, the payment of a bill. This two-step ordering process is not only inefficient but also wastes the consumer's valuable time. In paying the bill, moreover, the consumer must again correspond with the magazine publisher, paying an invoice by check and returning the payment by mail. Due to processing and delivery delays, the consumer may even receive multiple invoices of the bill, even though payment has already been made. These incidents of inefficiency not only inconvenience the consumer and increase the costs and efforts of the magazine publisher, but also jeopardize the goodwill of the magazine in the consumer's mind.
Another inconvenience for the consumer regarding the method of payment deals with the inability to pay with cash. There is presently no ready means for a consumer to subscribe to a periodical and pay with cash, except for the enclosure of cash in the mail. The transmittal of cash in the mail, however, presents a threat of loss--even the United States Postal Service warns consumers against sending cash through the mail. This inconvenience is particularly meaningful because some consumers may not wish to pay for a subscription to a controversial magazine by check or credit card, as these forms of payment serve as records of the transaction.
Still another inconvenience for the consumer in dealing with the method of payment involves the cost of the initial single-issue periodical. If a consumer subscribes to a periodical by responding to a blow-in or bind-in subscription card, the consumer loses the benefit of paying the lower subscription price for the first issue. Normally, the consumer initially purchases the single-issue periodical at full price, after which he pays the discounted price for the subscription. Thus, even when the consumer chooses to subscribe to a periodical following a single-issue purchase, the consumer always loses the initial investment of the purchase price of the single issue.
Yet other inconveniences affect the periodical publishers. Under the traditional subscription methodologies, publishers suffer reduced subscription revenues from consumers who might have purchased a subscription at the time they purchased the single-issue periodical at a retail outlet. Because the sale of periodicals at retail outlets depends primarily upon impulse sales, the inability to initiate an instantaneous subscription reduces subscription volume for periodical publishers. Also, outside the retail environment, a consumer may subscribe to a periodical in response to direct correspondence or indirect solicitations through the mail, telephonically, or through electronic means, such as e-mail. Nevertheless, under these circumstances, due to processing and mailing delays, the consumer still has no access to the current issue of the periodical, and the publisher loses these single-issue sales.
The prior art describes several attempts to address the inconveniences surrounding the traditional subscription methodologies. One attempt involved the sale of gift subscriptions at retail outlets. The consumer could purchase a box containing a gift card to be sent to the recipient, a magazine activation card to be sent to a processing center, and the envelopes for both sets of cards. The consumer would send the gift card to the recipient and the activation card to a processing center. The retailer would retain a percentage from the purchase price and remit the balance of the payment to the processing center. Upon receipt of the activation card from the consumer and the payment from the retailer, the processing center would take a percentage from the payment and forward the card and the balance of the payment to the magazine publisher.
This attempt fails to even address, much less overcome, the inconveniences associated with the traditional subscription methodologies. For example, this attempt provided no solution for the lengthy processing time required by the traditional methodologies. Also, this attempt provided no mechanism by which the subscriber could receive the current issue of the periodical as the first issue of the subscription. Furthermore, even if the consumer purchased the current issue concurrently with this attempt, the consumer would still not obtain the benefit of that issue in the subscription price.
Another attempt to overcome the inconveniences of the traditional subscription methodologies included the retail sale of subscriptions at bookstores. The subscriptions were offered as part of a shelf-displayed package placed on a hook. The consumer could purchase one of the packages and subscribe to a periodical by paying for the package at the retail point-of-sale and then sending the pre-paid subscription activation card to the fulfillment house. Still another attempt incorporated the sale of subscriptions at specialty subscription kiosks. These kiosks comprised a computer system utilizing touchscreen technology to enable consumers to select and purchase either a subscription or a gift subscription. The customer could pay for either type of subscription at the kiosk by credit card, and the kiosk would issue a receipt for the transaction. For gift subscriptions, the subscription kiosk would also dispense a gift card. For both types of subscriptions, the kiosks informed consumers of a four-to-eight week delay before the arrival of the first issue.
Again, none of these attempts solved the inconveniences of the traditional subscription methodologies. These attempts both incorporated significant delay due to processing requirements. Indeed, the subscription kiosk attempt specified a four-to-eight week delay. In addition, none of these attempts allowed the consumer to receive the current issue of the periodical with the subscription. Also, the attempts made no provision for a consumer to benefit from a subscription in the price of the current issue.
In all of the above attempts, significantly, the consumer never had the opportunity to purchase a single issue with the subscription, that is, where the subscription included the single issue in the price of the subscription. Indeed, whether or not these attempts were transmitted through a processing center, they all comprised invoice orders for the initiation of a simple subscription. As such, they all suffered at least one common inconvenience associated with the traditional subscription methodologies, namely, the inability to incorporate the current issue as the first issue of a subscription. Additionally, as illustrated above, all the cited attempts also suffered other common inconveniences because they all resulted at least in the loss of a sale of the initial single issue to the retail outlet and they all entailed significant processing delay resulting in a customer not receiving the most current issue of the periodical.
Thus, the traditional methodologies for the subscription to periodicals at retail locations give rise to unsatisfactory complications and inconveniences that discourage consumers from both purchasing a single issue and subscribing to the periodical. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that allows consumers to purchase a single issue and a subscription without the associated inconveniences caused by traditional subscription methodologies.